The Tale of Daffodille Anne Potter
by Rinnie10
Summary: This is a revamping of the Daffodille Anne Potter Story. This is going to be told in her prospective 1st person since I have suddenly found it easier than 3rd person. Daffodille grew up around the Marauder era. Whilst trying to fend off Wormtail, she has witnessed the terrifying deaths of her friends and close family members.


**Fanon**

Harry Potter

**Era**

Marauders

**Character(s)**

1. Daffodille Anne Potter (the heroine)

2. James Charlus Potter (Daffodille's cousin)

3. Benjamin Potter (Daffodille's father)

4. Katherine Jayne Berry (Daffodille's mother)

5. Diadora Black (Daffodille's Aunt)

6. Charlus Potter (Daffodille's Uncle)

7. Edward Potter (Daffodille's Uncle)

8. Scarlett Le Strange (Daffodille's Aunt)

9. Christopher Edward Potter (Daffodille's cousin)

10. Sirius Orion Black (Daffodille's first boyfriend and life long friend)

11. Remus John Lupin (Daffodille's other life long friend who once fancied her)

12. Lily Evans (Daffodille's best friend)

13. Peter Petegrew (Had a liking for Daffodille)

14. Severus Tobias Snape (Once Daffodille's enemy/Soon-to-be friends)

15. Molly Weasley (Daffodille's life long friend)

16. Arthur Weasley (Daffodille's father figure after her own dies)

17. The Malfoys (A family Daffodille dislikes)

18. The Weasley Siblings (Daffodille treats them as if they were related)

19. Thomas Michael Flame (Daffodille's life long love and the father of her children)

**Summary**

This is a revamping of the Daffodille Anne Potter Story. This is going to be told in her prospective (1st person) since I have suddenly found it easier than 3rd person. Daffodille grew up around the Marauder era. Whilst trying to fend off Wormtail, she has witnessed the terrifying deaths of her friends and close family members.

**{- My Favourite Quote -}**

_"Why can't you two get along for once? The way you act, its as though you're not even cousins!" Toph snapped, glaring between the pair of us. "One thing I could say is that Daffy is right. James, Lily doesn't fancy so get that through your thick head. Oh, and grow a pair so you can move on!" He then marched out of the living room, slamming the door behind him._

**Disclaimer**

I can admit that J K Rowling owns all rights to the Potter world, not me. Warner Brothers Company created that world for viewing pleasure. As for me, writing is my life and I thought that writing this would give me some sort of kick. I make no claims to the Marauders nor will I make money out of this. I wrote this for my fans (on fan fiction) and some of my family (who enjoys Harry Potter as much as I do).

**:;: First Chapter :;:**

_**During the 1960s - 1971**_

I was born on the 15th of May 1960 to Benjamin Potter and Katherine Berry. My mother had gone through hours of painful labour before I was bought to the world. During this, my father was subjected to having his hand broke and fainting after seeing something abnormal coming from inside my mother. A couple of months earlier saw the arrival of my cousin (James) and about a month or two after me came Christopher (my second cousin). It must have been an exciting time for my mother and my aunts to be pregnant at the same time. My father and uncles said that they always went shopping together which meant they got matching baby-grows.

The scariest thing was that my parents and James' were almost middle-aged and had been (for years) trying to have kids. Uncle Edward and his girlfriend were only in their early thirties when they discovered that they were having Christopher. My Aunt Scarlett was apparently panicking at the thought of being a young mum. Well, according to Dad she was. Mum told me that her and Aunt Diadora felt the same when they were expecting James and I.

I suppose you could say that my upbringing was alright. If you didn't include the fact that my cousins lived on either side of us. I mean, the closeness must have been unbearable for them. Dad must have been sick of seeing his brothers every day as Mum was sick of seeing my aunts. I knew I was getting of sick of seeing Jamie and Toph every day.

By the time I was five, I started to beg my grandparents to let me live with them. It was around the same time that I was able to levitate a vase without even being able to reach it. My mum had pulled me into her strangely large breasts and nearly squeezed the air out of me. She kept telling me how proud she was of me. Which had to be an understatement since I was what they called a "late bloomer". My cousins had already showed magical potential months before.

James made one of the glass windows disappear and Christopher had brung a dead cat back to life. Toph got the most praise since, you know, it was rather difficult to get a dead animal back to living. It turned out Tiddles was merely in a coma but it was too late to drop such praise. James and I just didn't realise how talented our cousin really was nor did we want to. Jealously seemed to have crept into our hearts and remained there for years after ward.

When we were all eleven our letters arrived. Whilst the boys had one acceptance letter to Hogwarts, I had two. One was for the same school as my cousins but the other was for a French school. I only knew its origin since my mother (who was French) went there. Needless to say, I was so upset. I didn't to go to some pompsey school that I didn't know much about. Dad wasn't happy either as I discovered that evening when my cousins had left.

"You want her to go to that French academy?" He snapped at Mum, who ignored him as she stacked up the dinner plates. "You have no idea what it took me to put her name on the list for Hogwarts! I had to send the darned form off addressed to Professor Dippet and then they bloody sent me over to be interviewed. You don't have a bleeding clue do you?" Mum stilled her stacking and whipped around to glare at Dad.

"Vatch your language, Benji, our daughter's still in ze room. As for Beauxtons, muzzer and papa suggested zat I put her name down on ze list in case she doesn't get into 'Ogwarts. I vas only thinking of Daffy when I do it." I saw Dad's nostrils flare, a sure sign that he was trying to keep his anger down. Dad was a lover not a fighter and when it came to such things, he preferred to talk it through because coming to a final decision was important. Which was why he was angry with Mum; she had gone behind his back and registered me at this French academy. "Look at it dis way, at least our daughter's been considered by _two_ schools vhich makes me proud. Come Benji, can't you see dat?" She ran a hand along his arm and I saw Dad's facial expression relax.

"I suppose its a good thing. She's going to Hogwarts though; I want her cousins to look out for her." My mother just smiled and strolled out of the room, plates in hand. Dad turned to me with an embarrassed expression on his face. "Say, why don't you sleep over at James' tonight? I hear Christopher's going to be as well." He attempted to smile but it looked out of place on his flaming cheeks. I felt that I had to go next door so that Mum could make up to him. I didn't know what went down but I hoped the two truly felt better for it.

**DAP**

**DAP**

When I went next door, Aunt Diadora was surprised to see me standing at the door, over night bag in hand. Once I explained what had happened, she nodded her approval and let me in. She then told me to change in my room before going into James' room since I was becoming a young lady. I didn't understood what she had meant but I did as I was told. Aunt Diadora was a Black and I had heard that the Black family had a bad temper so I never question her once.

As soon as I was in my bed time clothes, I knocked on James' bedroom door and barged in with a huge grin upon my face. Both my cousins were bent over a game of Wizard Chess, muttering demands to their pieces. From where I was standing I could tell that Christopher was winning which made it more amusing.

"Bagsy play the winner!" I squealed happily making both boys turn from their games. James shot me a knowing grin and Toph kept a straight face as he turned back to demand his next piece with ease.

"Knight to E3." Continuing to gaze at the board, he addressed me without an ounce of emotion in his tone. "Finally, someone I can actually _play chess_ with. Jamie is an absolute rubbish opponent." The latter pulled a disgusting facial expression as he commanded his bishop to glide over to C7.

"At least I know how to have fun. This game simply doesn't fulfil my boredom." He got up from his position on the floor and began to route through his drawers. "I know a funner game; Exploding Snaps!" A frown creased along my face as my cousin extracted a pack of cards from his sock drawer.

"I thought Aunt Dora forbid you to play after what what had happened the last time." My cousin ignored me as he began to shuffle the cards with a big fat grin across his face. I looked helplessly towards Christopher who was frowning as though he was concentrating. He then rose from the floor and pulled the cards out of James' hands. Jamie groaned in protest as Toph ran out of the room.

"Bet he's gonna grass me up." James groaned as he dropped onto his bed. I knew what was coming next; he was going to spend the rest of the evening sulking. That was what he always did when he couldn't get his own way. I disliked it when he did so 'cause it was less fun to wind him up.

**DAP**

**DAP**

The next day we all went to Diagon Alley to buy our things for school. Mum and Aunt Dora accompanied us as we walked through the busy streets of the wizarding high street. I simply enchanted by all of the little shops that lined each side of the streets. Dad had already left us with enough money to buy our books and equipment. James soon had his head glued to the shop window of Quidditch Supplies, drooling over the new model of the clean swept. I was in awe myself since I was fascinated by the sport but I had more maturity than to press my mush against a shop window. Aunt Dora had to practically drag him away towards Ollivander's.

"First things first I think its wise that you three get your wands sorted out." She glanced down at James as though regretting what she had just said. "Remind me to tell James the Underage Wizarding Laws later, Kath. I can picture him using it as soon as we get home." My mother nodded as she stepped into the wand shop. I followed them and wondered if I would ever get a suitable wand for my years as a witch. Well, a proper witch that was. Ollivander greeted us, obviously happy to be helping us find our first wands.

"Good day. I can tell that you lot are the Potters. Come forward, let me have a good look at you." He waved his hands like a conductor and I found myself strolling forward. I looked to the side of me to find that James and Christopher had done the same. "Let's see, ladies first - that's it. Now, you must be Daffodille - you have the beauty of your mother." I visibly shuddered when the wandmaker said my full name - I hated it so much and normally hit James whenever he thought it was funny to use. I watched as Ollivander pulled out a rectangular box from a huge shelf behind the till. Passing it to me, I wondered if it would work at all.

**End of chapter one.**

**Note:** I left it like that on purpose *rolls eyes* I hope this revamping is better though. Send me an owl or wave your wand over the review button for opinions.

Much love,

Chelsea Leigh

AKA

Rinnie10


End file.
